ADAD-Akatsuki Detective Agent Departement
by nowan456 yoval
Summary: Kisah para agen-agen detektif terhebat di Konoha, dengan sedikit keBAKAan dan kegajean, namun mereka juga punya otak yang bisa diajak berpikir menuntaskan misteri-misteri yang ada
1. File 1

Hai..kami datang bawa ff baru...dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya kami membuat fic baru dan menelantarkan The Akatsuki..ya, tapi gak apa apa kan...*PLAK*

Langsung aja...ya...

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME AND MYSTERY SERTA SEDIKIT HUMOR**

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : ABAL-ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, MISTERI MUDAH DITEBAK, HUMOR DIPAKSAKAN, DAN KEANEHAN LAIN-LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

**ADAD-AKATSUKI DETECTIVE AGENT DEPARTEMENT**

**BY NOWAN AND YOVAL**

**.**

**.**

**FILE 1 : WELCOME TO ADAD**

Gedung besar dengan cat putih bersih itu terpampang jelas di mata sang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekerutan wajahnya. Di depan pintu kaca anti peluru gedung itu terpampang tulisan besar dengan model tulisan cakar ayam, namun dapat dibaca.

'ADAD-AKATSUKI DETECTIVE AGENT DEPARTEMENT'

Itachi Uchiha sang pangeran tampan yang berkerut menghela napas, dia mendorong pintu kaca itu lalu berjalan memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja...

.oo0oo.

" Lihat mukaku...penuh dengan bunga...ada yang putih...dan ada yang hitam, setiap hari...ku pake body lotion, merek citra dan juga garnier... "

" Baka Zetsu ! jangan menyanyi dengan suara cempreng mu itu un...kau bisa membuat karya lempung model paris hilton ku meledak... (jeda sebentar, karena kehabisan napas) ...UN ! "

" UN...AN...UN..AN...UN, aku kan lagi senang...lagipula, jika aku tidak menanam bunga bunga indah disini maka kantor ADAD ini akan seperti mukamu itu... "

" KAU BILANG MUKAKU JELEK UN !? "

" Aku gak bilang ya... "

" SIAL KAU..KAT... "

" BAKA ! kalian berdua mau membuat kantor hancur ? "

Pertengkaran antara si pencinta tanaman a.k.a Zetsu dengan si rambut kotoran manusia a.k.a Dei-chan *XD* terhenti oleh desahan *PLAK* maksudnya teriakan sang Itachi Uchiha kece badai nan ganteng seluruh jagat raya dan alam semesta namun sayang berkeriputan...

" Dia yang mulai Itachi un... " kata Deidara sambil menunjuk Zetsu...

" Kita kan lagi nyiram bunga, iya gak hitam ? " kata Zetsu ngomong dengan sisi lainnya...

" Kita ?! lo aja kale gue enggak...GITOH... " kata Zetsu yang lain dengan gaya alay...

Akhirnya Zetsu pun memukul wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri sambil marah dan ngomong sendiri, Itachi dan Deidara pergi berlalu dengan sweatdrop...

.oo0oo.

Seorang wanita berambut biru berjalan dengan cepat di koridor gedung itu, dia membawa kertas kertas dokumen penting untuk pemimpin departemen ini...dia sekilas melihat ruang kerja Agen Fish Shadow a.k.a Kisame Hoshigaki...terlihat si manusia hiu itu sedang tidur di kursi dengan mulut terbuka dan ileran yang banyak...

Wanita berambut biru atau biasa kita panggil Nona Konan yang canti jelita (Author blushing) membuka pintu ruang kerja sang pemimpin departemen ini...di depan pintu departemen terpampang sebuah papan yang berisi tulisan...

'MISTER PEIN, DIREKTUR ADAD. (BAIK, TIDAK SOMBONG, SUKA MENOLONG DAN DIJAMIN 1000 % TIDAK MESUM)'

Konan menghela napas lalu membuka ruang sang pemimpin...tampak sang ketua sedang serius membaca sesuatu...

" Pein-sama...ini berkasnya... "

Pein mendongak lalu dengan gerakan cepat seorang maniak bokep yang ketahuan membaca buku porno...Pein pun menghilangkan 'buku' yang tadi dibacanya seperti sihir...

" Ah, Konan-chan..terima kasih... " Pein pun menerima berkas itu dan melihatnya sekilas...Konan duduk di mejanya, disitu terpampang sebuah papan dengan tulisan 'SEKRETARIS'

.oo0oo.

Si rambut merah berwajah baby face kini duduk sambil menyeka air mata, di sampingnya duduk mahluk bertopeng lollipop yang juga menyeka topengnya (?)...mereka berdua kini sedang menonton sinetron terkenal di kota Konoha 'Barbie Yang Tertukar'

" Sedih sekali ceritanya Senpai...hiks...hiks...Tobi jadi ingin menangis keras...keras...hiks.. "

" Sama Tob...gue juga,,,hiks...hiks... "

CLEP...televisi yang mereka tonton dimatikan, Si rambut merah a.k.a Sasori yang lagi asyik nonton langsung jantungan, sementara si topeng lollipop a.k.a Tobi langsung kejang-kejang...

Si pelaku kejam itu adalah seorang pria beruban dengan memakai kemeja yang tidak dikancing atasnya sehingga dada panu annya terlihat *XD* si pelaku itu adalah...

" BAKA HIDAN ! KENAPA LO MATIKAN TV NYA...LAGI SERU SERU TAOOOO... ! " teriak Sasori dengan emosi...

" Iya nih Hidan-senpai...kok di matiin ? " tanya Tobi sambil menggaruk pantatnya...

" Bukan gue...gue Cuma disuruh ma bendahara departemen kita no...yo lo lihat... "

Hidan menunjuk seorang pria tua bercadar yang dilihat dari matanya sudah tahu kalau orang ini penggila harta, dia lah sang bendahara ADAD yang bernama Kakuzu Tambunan...

Kakuzu menatap horror ke arah Sasori dan Tobi yang terpaksa menelan ludah...

" JANGAN-HIDUPKAN-TV-LAGI... " ancam Kakuzu...lalu menarik napasnya...

" MAHAL TAHOOO ! " Teriaknya sekuat tenaga, nadanya seperti Arya Wiguna..Arya Wiguna yang lagi bercanda sama Eyang Subur langsung bersin bersin *XD*

.oo0oo.

JABATAN SERTA NAMA ANGGOTA ADAD :

Pein-sama : Pemimpin ADAD

Konan-chan : Sekretaris

Itachi Uchiha : Anggota agent yang baru masuk 3 bulan yang lalu, agent bagian penyelidikan. Nama agent : Black Panther

Kisame Hoshigaki : Anggota agent mata-mata dalam bayangan. Nama agent : Fish Shadow

Sasori-danna : Anggota agent penyelidikan. Nama agent : Red Sand

Deidara : Anggota agent penyamaran. Nama agent : The Yellow-chan

Tobi : Anggota agent penyamaran dan mata-mata dalam bayangan. Nama agent : Good Boy

Zetsu Black or White : Anggota agent mata-mata dalam bayangan seklaigus tukang kebun di ADAD. Nama agent : Flower Beautiful

Hidan Immortal : Anggota bagian penyelidikan. Nama agent : Can't Dead

Kakuzu Tambunan : Bendahara (yang korupsi)

TBC DULU YA...

Jadi, bagaimana...gaje kah...mana crime nya ? mana mysterinya ?

Kami memang selalu gak konsisten dalam genre...tapi gak apa apa bro...hehe

Last Our Hope...REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. File 2

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME AND MYSTERY SERTA SEDIKIT HUMOR**

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : ABAL-ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, MISTERI MUDAH DITEBAK, HUMOR DIPAKSAKAN, DAN KEANEHAN LAIN-LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

**ADAD-AKATSUKI DETECTIVE AGENT DEPARTEMENT**

**BY NOWAN AND YOVAL**

**.**

**.**

**FILE 2 : Kakashi si Guru Genit**

Konoha High School

11.00 WK (waktu Konoha)

.

.

" Jangan Kakashi-sensei…saya tidak mau…. "

" Ayolah…bukankah enak ber-piip- ria bersama ku…guru terGANTENG di KHS ? "

" Tapi, aku gak mau hamil duluan sebelum nikah ! "

" Makanya…sebelum nikah…ayo, kuajari cara cinta 'malam pertama'.(?) "

Keributan terus terjadi antara seorang pria bermasker hitam dengan rambut putih dengan style lebay dengan seorang gadis pinky berjidat LUEBAR…

" Tidak aku tidak mau ! " teriak si pinky a.k.a Sakura Haruno…

" Ayolah…. " bujuk pria itu a.k.a Kakashi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu….kemudian Kakashi menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan ingin beraksi (jangan ngeres dulu Readers *DIBACOK*)

Sakura Haruno berada dalam kondisi terdesak, dia kini berada di genggaman seorang Kakashi !

" SAKURA ! "

Kakashi dan Sakura menoleh secara lebay slowmotion, tampak seorang anak berambut raven dengan style bodoh seperti anak ayam *dichidori, kemudian di amaterasu, baru di kirin Saskay*

" SA… " kata Kakashi

" Su… " sambung Sakura

" Uke…. ? " sambung Kakashi….

" BAKA ! Namaku Sasuke ! bukan SasuUKE ! LO AUTHOR ! JANGAN TULIS SASKAY LAGI ! *nunjuk Author* WAS LO ! GUE CHIDORI BARU LO TAU RASA " (Rasa ayam bakar, rasa sapi panggang *Readers : garing lo thor*)

" Ehem,. SasUKE…kenapa kau disini ? " tanya Kakashi sok berwibawa…..

" Lo yang harus gue Tanya, GURU SIALAN ! Kenapa lo mau 'begituin' Sakura hah ?! seharusnya gue ! " bentak Sasuke

KRIKI…KRIIK…KRIIK…

" Eh, maksud gue…gue yang seharusnya menolong Sakura dari kejahatan kotormu ! " teriak Sasuke lagi dengan OOC nya….

" Kakashi mendengus lalu menampar Sasuke….

" Jangan beraninya kau berteriak di depan wajahku haah ?! " kata Kakashi dengan mata sayu yang mengejek….

" Cih ! " Sasuke membuang muka sambil mengelus pipinya…

" Kau….sialan ! akan kubunuh kau suatu saat ! " ancam Sasuke

Kakashi mengangkat bahu lalu pergi…Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan cemas

" Kau tak apa apa Uke… ? " Tanya Sakura

GUBRAK ! Sasuke langsung pingsan…. Di hati nuraninya dia berkata…

'Jangan panggil aku Uke lagi…'

.oo0oo.

Mansion Uchiha

Jam 19.00

Itachi Uchiha dengan wajah berkerut emang berkerut menghela napas mendengar ocehan adiknya tentang guru mesumnya, Kakashi-sensei dan bagaimana dia akan membunuhnya….Itachi menggeleng perlahan…

" Kau seperti biasa….sangat bodoh untuk mengontrol emosi… " nasihat Itachi sambil ngupil bentar dan menikmati.

" Baka Aniki-chan ! jangan menasihatiku…APALAGI SAMBIL MENGUPIL BRENGSEK ! " bentak Sasuke kesal

" Jangan panggil aku Chan, baka Otouto…ahem…nikmaaaat…. " kata Itachi sambil merem melek mengupil.

Hasil upilan yang Itachi dapat pun langsung dijentikkan ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke meraung raung gila….

" Baka Aniki ! akan kuhabisi kau setelah kuhabisi Kakashi-sensei ! " Teriak Sasuke…sementara Itachi keluar dengan senyum mesum (?)

' Cih…itu mungkin akibat dari pergaulannya dengan orang orang aneh tempat dia bekerja..apa namanya…. ' pikir Sasuke lalu menggeleng

'….MASA BODO…. '

KHS

JAM 10.00

Kantor Guru

Asuma dengan muka merah dan marah melabrak Kakashi yang lagi santai di meja guru sambil baca icha-icha paradise.

" HEI ! KAU DENGAR TIDAK TADI HAH KAKASHI ! " Teriak Asuma

" Sedikit mungkin…. " kata Kakashi santai….

" SE…DI…KIIIT ! " Asuma makin naik darah….

" KAU TELAH MEMBUAT KURENAI MY LOVE TRAUMA AKIBAT KEMESUMANMU ITU SIAAL ! " teriak Asuma sambil mencak mencak gaje.

Kakshi menguap di balik maskernya lalu berdiri….dia mengibaskan tangannya, lalu kentut di depan Asuma…

" Ups, maaf…." Kata Kakashi dengan santai….

" Grrrhhh… " Asuma mengatupkan gigi giginya menahan amarah yang memuncak…

" KA…KA…SHIIIIIIII ! "

Seluruh guru KHS langsung cepat cepat pergi mengajar di dalam kelas….

KHS

JAM 12.00

DI KELAS 12-A

Naruto menggertak giginya, dia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan seperti ini….Hinata, gadis (berdada besar) yang cantik dan disukainya kini sedang dikacau kacau dengan mesum oleh gurunya di kelas…ya, si guru mesum…JRENG JRENG ! Kakashi Hatake….

" Ayolah…Hinata-chan…kau gagal mengerjakan soal no. 7, jadi kau harus cium aku…. " rayu Kakashi dengan rayuan ala playboy

" Tapi…hm…tapi kan…hm…ini " Hinata dengan khas malu malunya sambil menyatukan kedua telunjuknya puls muka merah menatap kelasnya…..tak lupa juga mata lavender itu menatap mata biru safir yang tampaknya marah….

" Apa yang hm….hm ? kau ingin ku hm..hm-kan di ranjang Hinata-chan ? " rayu Kakashi dengan tingkat kemesuman tingkat dewa….

" Eh ? Na..na…nani' ? " Hinata benar benar terkejut

" APA MANI ? KAU MINTA AIR MANI ? ": dengan kemesumannya Kakashi malah menafsirkan hal yang super duper mesum.

" CUU….KUUUP ! " Naruto berlari ke arah Kakashi, melihat itu Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kakashi.

" Akan kubantu kau menghajar si mesum masker itu Narutoooo ! " kata Sasuke

" Thank You…Sasukeeee ! "

" Ama ama Narutoooo ! "

" Ayoooo….Sasukeeee ! "

" Iya….Narutooooo ! "

BRAK ! BRUK ! DUAKH ! DRAAK !

Pulang sekolah dihiasi dengan wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang biru biru penuh memar….

SUNAGAKURE

JAM 15.50

KANTOR WALIKOTA

Gaara mendengus kesal melihat kedua kakanya menangis terisak isak….

Yang pertama kakak perempuannya, yang rambutnya dikuncir empat berwarna kuning, Temari…

Kakak sulungnya itu menangis karena dirinya trauma waktu pergi ke Konoha….waktu itu dia berada di mall Konoha dan bertemu dengan seorang pria bermasker yang tiba tiba langsung mengelu elus pahanya…..itu benar benar membuat Temari shock, apalagi pria bermasker itu mulai melakukan gerakan erotis ke Temari….benar benar membuat Temari shock….

Nah, kalau Temari sebagai CEWEK wajar….lah, ini yang Kankuro….kakak laki-laki Gaara ikutan nangis dan katanya shock juga karena dia diGITU GITUin juga oleh si pria masker itu….

ASTAGANAGA…pikir Gaara, keterlaluan banget si pria masker itu…dia harus tahu nama pria itu dan memberikan 'pelajaran' khusus untuk orang itu…

SUNAGAKURE

JAM 15.55

UNKWON PLACE (?)

Sasori dengan wajah baby face nya terus menginjak pedal gas mobil itu dengan santai, sementara dua orang di belakangnya….Hidan dan Deidara muntah muntah dari tadi akibat cara menyetir Sasori yang seperti orang galau (?)

Sementara Kisame menggaruk kepalanya…lalu melihat sebuah alat seperti Tablet, yang layar LCD nya menampilkan radar denga titik titk hijau yang berkelap kelip….

" Bagaimana jika di simpang empat kita belok kanan….aku khawatir mereka punya pengawas jika kita terlalu intens menguntit mereka..jadi, kita akan ketahuan…aku belum dapat informasi dari Agent Good Boy… " kata Kisame sambil terus menata layar radarnya

Sasori menghela napas " Dasar Tobi baka….aku tebak pasti dia lagi santai santai di warung permen… "

Kisame mengangkat bahu sementara di belakang…..

" HOEEK "

" HOEEEEKH ! "

" HOEKEOEEEH "

" HOEOEOEKH ! "

" BERHENTI BERSUARA MENJIJIKAN ITU BAKA ! " kata Sasori sambil sedikit mengernyit

" BAKA ! KAU YANG BAKA ! menyetir bisa gak ?! HOEEK ! coba aku saja yang nyetir…HOEEEKH ! " bentak Hidan kesal…

" Kau kan emang pemabuk Hidan…sama dengan Dei-chan, hehe " kata Kisame

" Hoeekh ! jangan….hoekhh…panggil aku…hoeekh…Dei-chan…hoeekh….ikan biru…hoekhhh..si…hoeekh…sial ! " kata Deidara memaksakan kata katanya….

Sasori hanya mendengus pelan…Kisame mengangkat bahu…

SUNAGAKURE

JAM 16.02

DEKAT WARUNG PERMEN

Tobi mundur perlahan…orang orang di depannya maju sambil tertawa tawa sombong….

" Khekhekhekhe…jadi kau salah satu agen yang menguntit kelompok kami hah ? haha…untung kami telah menyiapkan semuanya ! "

" Kalian para pengawas itu ? " Tanya Tobi sambil terus mundur dari orang orang berjas hitam itu…

Orang orang itu tersenyum….

" Ya…kini kami akan menghabisimu hah, bocah topeng ! "

" Tobi bukan bocah topeng….Tobi anak baik tahu ! " kata Tobi…lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop berwarna kuning.

"….Dan Tobi penyuka lollipop tau ! " kata Tobi sambil pasang gaya alay bin menjijikkan….

Orang orang itu saling pandang…kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak…..

" HAHAHA…MENCOBA AUTIS DI DEPAN KAMI AGAR KAMI KASIHAN ?! NO…NO…NO.. " kata salah seorang dari mereka…

Tobi memiringkan kepalanya…. " Ya…bisa iya…..bisa tidak…. "

Tiba tiba lollipop Tobi berwarna kuning itu mengeluarkan asap kuning, lubang di topeng Tobi pun tertutup…sementara asap kuning itu makin banyak dan membentuk kabut….orang orang jas hitam tadi tiba tiba langsung ambruk semua…

3 menit kemudian asap kuning itu telah hilang….kini tampak Tobi yang menduduki sebuah tubuh dari orang orang jas hitam yang semuanya pingsan…lubang di topeng Tobi telah terbuka…

" Yeey ! Tobi suka lollipop pembuat asap tidur ini…dan Tobi suka topeng Tobi yang bisa ditutup buka ini..yeey…yeey berhasil berhasil hore ! " kata Tobi nyanyi gaje. Kemudian dia memencet nomor dan menelepon…

" Ng…ah, agen Red….Red…Red…. ? ah, au ah ! Tobi lupa nama agent Sasori-senpai ! Ng…Sasori-senpai bisa menguntit mobil van hitam itu dengan bebas…Tobi anak baik telah membereskan para pengawas mereka !...ya…ya….makasih Sasori-senpai ! janji ya…belikan Tobi lollipop rasa upil Itachi (?)….YEEY ! "

Telpon ditutup, Sasori tersenyum….

' Kerja bagus Tobi… '

TBC

Haloha….bagaimana chap 2 ? agak aneh ya…dengan cerita Kakashi-sensei serta Sasuke yang OOC ? hahaha….maaf ya untuk para SasUKE FG (DIBANTAI) maksudnya Sasuke FG….

Ya…atas nama Nowan dan Yoval, Arigatou mau baca…dan terakhir…..

REVIEW PLEASE….


	3. File 3

Hai semua...kami Author gaje dan tak bertanggung jawab datang...hiks..hiks..senang melihat yang nge-review dan senang karena Team 7 kembali lagi...oh, ya langsung aja...

RATE : T

**GENRE : CRIME AND MYSTERY SERTA SEDIKIT HUMOR**

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : ABAL-ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, MISTERI MUDAH DITEBAK, HUMOR DIPAKSAKAN, DAN KEANEHAN LAIN-LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

**ADAD-AKATSUKI DETECTIVE AGENT DEPARTEMENT**

**BY NOWAN AND YOVAL**

**.**

**.**

**FILE 3 : PENGEJARAN DATA RAHASIA**

SUNAGAKURE

JAM 16.10

JALAN RAYA SUNA (?)

Mobil sedan merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan besar kota Suna…toko toko Suna yang terus buka dan desiran angin khas kota itu menambah kesejukan kota…tampak beberapa mobil lalu lalang, disertai pejalan kaki….para Pedagang Kaki Sepuluh…dan lain lain…

Mata Sasori terus menatap tajam ke depan….dia harus konsentrasi !

' JANGAN PIKIR BARBIE ! ' innernya…ya…jam segini merupakan jadwal dia nonton Barbie Waktu Sore bersama Tobi…

Mobil merah itu terus bergerak mengikuti mobil van hitam itu….saat ada simpang empat, mobil itu tetap lurus, diikuti mobil sedan merah yang mengikutinya…

DI DALAM MOBIL VAN HITAM

" Hei, kenapa dari tadi mobil merah itu mengikuti kita ? " Tanya seorang berambut putih dengan mata sayu a.k.a Sakon ke saudara kembarnya Ukon…

" Aku tak tahu ! dari pihak para pengawas tidak ada laporan adanya penguntit, jadi kita baik baik saja… " jawab Ukon…

" Santai saja men… " kata Jirobo sambil makan kue donat kesembilannya…

" Santai perutmu ! kau hanya membuat sempit dengan semua makanan dan perutmu yang buncit itu Jirobo ! " teriak pria berkulit coklat a.k.a Kidomaru…

" Diam kau laba laba hitam ! "

" Dasar gendut ! "

" Laba laba sial ! "

" Gendut sial ! "

" La… "

" DIAAAM ! AKU LAGI MENYETIR DAN BUTUH KONSENTRASI TAU ! " bentak seorang wanita berambut merah alias Tayuya…

" Gomen Tayuya… " kata Kidomaru dan Jirobo bersamaan lalu mereka dua berpelukan (?)

DI DALAM MOBIL SEDAN MERAH

" Mereka belok ke kiri…hm…hei lihat ! " kata Kisame menunujuk sebuah heli yang berputar di atas sebuah gedung yang berjarak 990 m dari mobil mereka…

" Itu…Hoeekh..hoeekh….salah satu dari….HOEKHH…mereka ? " Tanya Hidan dengan selingan muntah

" Mungkin…hei Sas, kau suruh Tobi ke gedung…ng apa namanya ? "

" Gedung Hotel Pasir Cute… " jawab Sasori…

' Alay benar nama hotel di Suna ini… ' batin Kisame sweatdrop "…Ok… " jawab Sasori lalu menelepon Tobi….

DI WARUNG LOLLIPOP

Tobi yang lag asyik dansa bersama seorang nenek nenek (?) langsung berhenti dan melihat Handphone nya…

" Kok berhenti Tobi-kun ? " Tanya nenek itu dengan mata merayu (?)

" Bentar nenek Chiyo…Tobi a Good Boy dapat telpon dari Sasori-senpai… " jawab Tobi sok bijak

" Sa…so…ri… ? " Nenek Chiyo terdiam…

" CUCUKU ! " teriaknya lalu merebut HP tobi dan berbicara dengan muncrat

DI MOBIL SEDAN MERAH

" Ahola…Tob… "

" CUCUKU SASORI CUTE ABIZZ MACAM NENEKNYA ?! "

' Kok…suara Tobi jadi begini ? nenek nenek lagi ? dan…dan gue kenal suara ini ? ' kata inner Sasori

" Halo Tob….bukan saatnya becanda dan niruin suara nenek gue ! "

" INI MEMANG NENEK SAYANG ! "

GUBRAK !

Mobil sedan merah itu pun hilang kendali dan menabrak trotoar…

TAMAN KONOHA

JAM 16.18

Naruto berjalan mondar mandir di depan Sasuke, Lee serta Shikamaru…Naruto memegang kepala kuningnya dan mengacak rambut duren nya…

" Arrrghhh….Kakashi-sensei ero itu sudah gila…apa yang harus kita lakukan…gue berani taruhan kalau orang seperti itu dibiarkan lama lama…. " kata Naruto

" ….HOAAMHH…maka para wanita akan hamil huh ? " Tanya Shikamaru dengan malas lalu mendongak menatap langit.

" TEPAT ! " kata Naruto…Lee mengacungkan jempolnya….

" UWOOOH ! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU MENGATAKAN KALAU KAKASHI-SENSEI ITU PERLU DIBASMI ! " teriak Lee dengan gaje, norak, baka, dan… *ditendang Lee*

" Hn…ya, kalau perlu DIBUNUH ! " kata Sasuke angkat bicara…semua menatap horror ke Sasuke…

" Kau berani UKE ? " Tanya Naruto dengan kurang ajar, sementara Sasuke sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya jika mulut Naruto berani mengatakan itu lagi…

" Tentu saja aku berani Dobe ! jangan panggil aku Uchiha nan tampan bin guanteng abiz kalau (Sasuke narsis amat) tidak berani menusuk si guru mesum itu… " kata Sasuke yang mulai OOC dengan omongan panjang lebarnya…

" Mendokusai… " kata Shikamaru lalu menatap langit dengan mata merem melek…

SUNAGAKURE

JAM 16.20

DI MOBIL SEDAN…

Kisame mendesah kesal, kini dia yang harus menyopir mobil ini karena sang supir lagi pingsan karena mendengar suara nenek tercinta…

" Ahh…Kisame, bagus lo ! itu baru namanya nyupir, gue dengan si kuning ini jadi gak mual muntah… " kata Hidan sambil senyum senyum gaje…

" Ya un…Sasori-danna memang cocok jadi tukang becak un…biar gak ada yang mabuk un… "

" Lucu lo Dei… " tiba tiba Sasori bangkit dari pingsannya dan memberikan deathglare termanisnya ke Deidara (lho…kok ?)

" Mereka kemana Kiseme ? " Tanya Sasori…

" BAKA, namaku Kisama…bukan Kiseme…cih, aku Uke tau…lo tau gak hah ? " teriak Kisame gaje….

Sasori cengo…

Hidan siap siap muntah…

Deidara kejang kejang plus mau boker…

DI WARUNG LOLLIPOP

JAM 16.22

BUAKH ! DUAKH ! PRAAKH !

" Oo…ternyata Nenek Chiyo bekerja dengan mereka… ? " Tanya Tobi sambil tetap siaga…

" Khekhekhekhe…iya dong, Chiyo gitu lo…. " jawab Nenek Chiyo dengan pasang kuda kuda….

" Kenapa ? kenapa Nenek bergabung dengan organisasi mereka ? " Tanya Tobi (MANTAP ! Tobi gak autis !)

" Khekhe…aku butuh uang…aku butuh uang untuk pergi ke salon…pedicure…spa…dan lain lain, agar aku tetap imoet seperti cucuku yang tersayang… " kata Nenek Chiyo sambil kedipin mata kelilipan…

"…Dan satu lagi bocah lollipop ! aku adalah kepala pengawas organisasi ini… " Nenek Chiyo menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya…

"...Heh, tak kusangka orang seaneh dirimu bisa menang melawan anak buahku…'merepotkan' tau… " kata Nenek Chiyo sambil monyongkan mulut…

Tobi menghela napas…. 'Demi Lollipop Rasa Upil Itachi-Senpai…'

" CIAAAAT ! Jurus rahasia Tobi Cruise ! " Tobi membalik badan…Nenek Chiyo menaiki alisnya…lalu dia maju menerjang Tobi…

" MATI KAUU BOCAAAH ! " teriak Nenek Chiyo mendramatisir dan alay…

Tobi berbalik seketika dan tendangan Nenek Chiyo berhenti di udara seketika *Emang bisa ?!*

Ya, saat ini yang dilihat mata Nenek Chiyo adalah wajah Sasori yang pakai maskara, gincu, bulu mata tebal, dan pupur (XD) plus di jidatnya ada tulisan 'I LOVE YOU NEK…'

Nenek Chiyo jatuh pingsan dan LOSER…

Tobi membuka topeng Sasorinya…tampak wajah mudanya menatap penuh kemenangan, lalu dia memasang kembali topeng lollipopnya…

'DRRT…DRRT…DRRT…'

Tobi mengangkat telpon…

" Halo Red..Red…Red… ? ah au ah…. "

" TOBIII ! JANGAN BANYAK BASA BASI…BASI GAYA LO ! "

" Ada apa Sasori-senpai ? "

" Lo cepat pergi ke tingkat atas Hotel Pasir Cute…lalu, amati heli yang terbang di dekatnya…kami takutkan itu heli musuh ! Are You Understand Good Boy ?! "

" Yes agen babyface ! "

Sasori sweatdrop " Eh…Tob, bagaimana nenek gue ? "

Tobi melirik Nenek Chiyo yang pingsan sambil senyam senyum bahagia…dia kasihan melihatnya…

" Dia ke panti jompo katanya… "

" Oh…Hiks…hiks (?)…EHEM ! oh, ya Tob…ada pertanyaan ? "

" Ada, 1 aja… "

" Apa ? "

" Nama Hotel Suna menjijikan banget ya… ? "

"-_-"

" Ha…Halo Sasori Senpai ? "

'TUUUT…TUUUT…TUUUT…'

" Yah…kok dimatiin, ya gak apa apa…baiklah Hotel Pasir Cute *Tobi memasang ekspresi jijik* Tobi Datang Yiipey ! " Tobi meloncat gaje lalu keluar meninggalkan Nnek Chiyo yang sekarat (?)

KANTOR WALIKOTA SUNA

JAM 16.28

Gaara memandang kiriman pos itu, dia menaiki alisnya…

'Dari Konoha, tanpa nama…' dia membuka amplopnya dengan perlahan dan mendramatisir…

Kemudian sang walikota muda Suna ini menarik isi suratnya dan membuka kertas tersebut…

Gaara membacanya…alisnya makin terangkat…

Isi surat itu…

'Aku tahu tentang data rahasia kotamu…aku ada membacanya, dan ketua dari organisasi yang mencuri dokumen penting kotamu ada di kotaku…Konoha…'

TBC

Yosh, cukup dulu….Yoval mengantuk katanya dan mau pulang…aku malas melanjutkan jadi dipending dulu…and last…

REVIEW PLEASE….


	4. File 4

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME AND MYSTERY SERTA SEDIKIT HUMOR**

**DISCLAMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : ABAL-ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, MISTERI MUDAH DITEBAK, HUMOR DIPAKSAKAN, DAN KEANEHAN LAIN-LAINNYA...**

**.**

**.**

**ADAD-AKATSUKI DETECTIVE AGENT DEPARTEMENT**

**BY NOWAN AND YOVAL**

**.**

**.**

**FILE 4 : Cuma Setengah Saja ?!**

SUNAGAKURE

JAM 16.35

DI JALAN MENUJU HOTEL PASIR CUTE

BRRMMMMM….

Suara mobil van hitam itu terus melaju dan menyelip beberapa mobil lainnya…sementara di belakangnya, sebuah mobil sedan merah mengikuti dengan setia…

" Aku pikir mobil merah itu gak beres deh… " kata Sakon terus menoleh ke belakang…

" Mudah saja Sakon…nih ambil ! " kata Kidomaru sambil melempar sepucuk pistol…

"… Lalu tinggal kau tembak saja ! " lanjut Kidomaru sambil garuk perut…

" Hehehehe…gue suka gaya lo Kido… "

" Kidomaru Van Persie gitu lo…si pemain voli… " *Robin Van Persie langsung ke taman lawang jika mendengarnya*

Lain di mobil van hitam, lain di mobil sedan merah ini…

Bukannya menyopir betul betul, Kisame malah nobar (nonton bareng *Readers : Dah tau kale !* ) bareng Sasori video Hentai Miyabi…

" Mantap TOOOK ! " kata Kisame super goblok, saat dia siap siap ingin menaiki si 'Ucok'..tiba tiba…

PRANG !

" Eh ? "Kisame dan Sasori melihat kaca mobil, Hidan dan Deidara yang lagi tidur terbangun…

" Ada apa Un ? " Tanya Deidara…

PRANG ! PRANG ! TRANG !TRAANG ! PRAANG !TRAANG!PRANG ! TRANG !

" Kita ditembbak UUUUNN !? " teriak Deidara yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri…-_-

PRAANG ! TRAANG ! TRAANG !CRAANG !

" Sial ! Kisame ! terus menyetir… " Sasori melirik Kisame…

"…JANGAN NONTON MIYABI LAGI, IDIOT ! " teriak Sasori…Kisame dengan gajenya melempar hp itu ke belakang dan nimpuk kepala Hidan…

" Aw ! Sialan ! atit tau… " kata Hidan lebay lebay sikit…

Sasori merogoh pistol di lingkaran ikat pinggangnya, dia membuka kaca mobil dan melihat seorang pria berkulit putih dengan mata licik menembak peluru peluru berbahaya ke arah mereka…

" Sial ! " kata Sasori, dia pun mengacungkan pistolnya ke luar kaca dan mengarahkannya ke mobil van hitam itu…

Sasori menghela napas…

' DEMI BARBIE '…..

" AAAAAA ! " Sasori berteriak OOC dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya…

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

DI MOBIL VAN HITAM

" Mereka membalas bro ! " kata Sakon, dia menembak terus menerus sambil berbicara dengan Kidomaru…

" Sini gue beresin… " kata Kidomaru lalu membuka sebuah tas di belakang mobil…lalu dia mengambil senjata dari tas itu dan mengeluarkan AK-A4 semi otomatis…

" Kini saatnya menghabisi ! " kata Kidomaru, lalu dari kaca mobil berlawanan dia menembak mobil merah itu…

TRAANG ! PRANG ! PRANG ! PRANG !PRANG !PRANG ! PRANG ! PRANG ! dan seterusnya… *Dibakar Readers*

DI MOBIL SEDAN MERAH…

" Sial ! ada yang menggunakan AK-A4 ! " kata Sasori yang kembali masuk ke mobil…Kisame mendesah kesal….dia tampak sulit menyetir dengan kaca kaca yang retak…

Mobil van hitam itu berbelok ke jalan menuju Hotel Pasir Cute…di ikuti mobil sedan merah….

DI MOBIL VAN HITAM

" Mereka menggunakan kaca mobil anti peluru…heheh…tampaknya mereka itu kelompok agen… " kata Jirobo…

" Pasti mengejar data ini… " tambah Ukon…

Kidomaru mengangkat alisnya lalu tertawa terkekeh kekeh…

" Kita lihat saja…apa mereka berhasil merebutnya dari kita ? " tambah Kidomaru…

SUNAGAKURE

KAWASAN HOTEL PASIR CUTE

JAM 16.50

Tobi mengayuh sepeda keranjang berwarna pinknya (?) dengan secepat kilat, lalu dia langsung menaruh sepeda noraknya itu di depan halaman Hotel…membuat seorang satpam berlari ke arahnya dan mencoba menegur Tobi…

" Hei Lo… " BUAKH !

Dengan santai Tobi mengahajar wajah si satpam hingga membuat dia pingsan…

Halaman Hotel Pasir Cute sangat luas…di gerbang besarnya terpampang nama hotel, di halamannya terdapat lingkaran lingkaran porselen serta taman hijau…di ikuti mobil mobil di tepinya…terdapat sebuah kolam dengan patung ikan yang menyemburkan air di sebelah kiri. Di depan Tobi telihat jelas bangunan besar nan modern itu….'Hotel Pasir Cute'….dengan nama menjijikan, batin Tobi…

Tobi pun mendongak lebih ke atas, tampak sebuah heli yang berputar di atasnya dan tampak menunggu….

" Tobi a Good Boy harus mengeceknya… " kata Tobi ngemeng sendiri sambil goyang ngebor lalu berlari ke arah hotel…

.

.

.

CKIIIIT !

BRAKH ! BLAM !

Kidomaru cs langsung keluar dengan cepat dari mobilnya setelah Tayuya memarkirnya di tengah halaman..sang satpam yang baru bangun dari hajaran Tobi pingsan lagi karena kepalanya ditendang Tayuya *Poor bang satpam…*

CKKKKIT ! mobil sedan merah dengan kaca kaca retak itu berhenti di halaman hotel juga…Sasori dan Hidan keluar dengan gaya keren…sementara Kisame dan Dei-chan mana ?

" Ini ? " Deidara menyodorkan handgun

" Bukan… " Kisame menggeleng

" Ini… ? " Deidara menyodorkan Shotgun

" Bukan… " Kisame menggeleng lagi…

" Ini ? " Deidara menyodorkan Crimson Butterfly Gun

" Bukan… "

" Ini ? " Deidara menyodorkan Pistol air…

" Lucu kau Dei ! "

" Ini ? " Deidara menyodorkan pistol kelap kelip :D

Kisame mulai kesal….

" Ini ? ": Deidara menyodorkan kotak make up nya…

Kisame melompat marah, kepalanya kejedot atas mobil…

" ADAW ! SIALAAAN ! " teriak Kisame sambil mengusap kepalanya…

" BWAKAKAKAKA ! " Deidara pun tertawa nista lalu keluar dari mobil, diikuti Kisame dengan kepala kejedot…

" Lama banget… " kata Sasoi dengan wajah datar *Readers : Kereeeen !*

" Iya, kami kan jadi menunggu… " kata Hidan dengan wajah datar *Readres : CELAKA MUKE LO DAN ! SUER DEMI JASHIN XD*

Kisame mendengus kesal…. " Gue butuh semi otomatis bro… " kata Kisame…

Sasori menggeleng " Pakai apa adanya saja,,, "

Deidara mencibir " …Sudah kubilang Kis, pake Shotgun aja, atau Crimson… "

Kisame mengangkat bahu….

" Aku minta keduanya… " *Widiiih, mantap Kis*

DI DALAM HOTEL

" SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT SATPAM SATPAM DISINI PINGSAN ! " teriak gaje Sakon…

Ya, terlihat banyak satpam yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan resepsionis yang pingsan di meja..semua yang berada di balkon nampak tepar semua…

Ukon menaikkan alisnya… " Hati hati guys…ada yang lebih dulu masuk ke hotel ini… "

DI ATAS HOTEL, PALIING ATAS

Tobi melihat heli itu turun dan mendarat di atas hotel yang luas….Tobi merasakan angin heli membuat dirinya ingin terbang…Tobi membetulkan topeng obat nyamuknya…

Baling baling itu secara perlahan lahan berhenti berputar….Tobi melakukan kuda kuda…ya, jaga jaga kalau musuh di heli itu menyerangnya…

Dan Tobi siap melompat menghindar jika musuh di heli itu menembak dirinya…

Alis Tobi terangkat ketika melihat seseorang turun dari Heli itu…lalu matanya melotot tak percaya…

" A…apa ?! "

.

.

.

Tayuya cs kini berdiri di atas hotel, Ukon menunjuk heli itu…

" Sesuai instruksi…kita disuruh menyerahkan data rahasia ini ke dalam heli… " kata Ukon

" Perasaan ku gak enak…. " kata Sakon. Ukon menatap saudara kembarnya…

" Tenanglah saudara… " katanya...

" AYO ! " teriak Tayuya…

Kemudian Tayuya cs berlari ke arah heli dan segera melompat ke dalam heli…

" Hei, ini… " belum sempat Kidomaru melanjutkan omongannya….sebuah pukulan menghantam tenguknya membuat dirinya pingsan…

.oo0oo.

RESTORAN SUNA SWEET CAFÉ

JAM 17.15

" Cih, jadi percuma aku mabuk mabukkan…diberondongin peluru…dan mengejar penjahat penjahat itu kalau Leader, Itachi serta Zetsu ternyata menjebak penjahat penjahat itu dengan heli… " kata Hidan sambil monyong monyongkan mulut *Readres : Anjrit banget muke lo Dan XD*

" Yaa….Tobi tak menyangka Leader-sama dengan Itachi-senpai serta Zetsu-senpai ada di heli….uh, capek capek Tobi bersepeda dari warung lollipop ke hotel dengan nama menjijikkan itu…. " tambah Tobi

Sementara Kisame Cuma menangisi saudara saudaranya (baca : ikan) yang dijadikan menu di restoran ini…

Sasori Cuma menatap datar ke arah depan sambil meminum jus apelnya…

Pein tersenyum sombong, lalu mengangkat bahu…

" Aku cuma mengetes kalian…kita sebagai agen… "

" CAPEK BERENGSEK (UN) ! " teriak Hidan, Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori..weleh weleh, ternyata Sasori nahan marah dari tadi…

Sementara Kisame masih menagisi saudaranya, Pein menepuk koper yang mereka kejar tadi…

" Kini data rahasia ini tinggal kita beri ke Tuan Gaara, walikota Suna… "

Semua mengangguk setuju…

KANTOR WALIKOTA SUNAGAKURE

JAM 17.30

Gaara menatap datar koper itu…dia mengangkat alisnya….

Pein dan yang lainnya meneguk ludah tegang, Zetsu bahkan melakukan gangnam style dasar untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya…

" Apa kalian yakin isi semua data rahasia kotaku penuh ? " Tanya Gaara

Pein menggeleng " Kami belum membukanya Tuan Gaara…isi di koper ini kan hak anda ? " kata Pein

Gaara mengangguk " Kau benar… "

Gaara pun membuka koper itu secara perlahan dan melihat isinya…dia melihat berkas berkas rahasia itu satu persatu…alisnya terangkat

" Ada yang tidak beres… " bisik Itachi ke Sasori, Sasori melirik Itachi dan mengangguk

" Ada yang aneh Tuan Gaara.. " Tanya Sasori dengan wajah kerennya…

" Ya…isi berkas data rahasia kotaku ini hanya setengah…yang setengahnya, terutama bagian isi paling penting….TIDAK ADA ! "

Pein dan para ADAD terkejut…

Tampaknya kasus ini menjadi sulit…

Dan ini awalnya…

TBC

Ahoola….Akhirnya dengan darah dan air mata, fic ini selesai *Lebay lo*

Ya..si Yoval lagi sibuk katanya…gak apa apa, katanya dia lagi ngerjakan fic The Akatsuki…

Hmm, Mind To Review Readers…


End file.
